ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Doomsday Stone
The Doomsday Stone is a stone that has Sumerian writing on it. Unlike a normal stone, this is capable of laughter. It tells visitors about the Doomsday Door and the end of the world. It reveals doomsday will spread until it engulfs the whole world. History About one mile from the Doomsday Door, Winston Zeddemore stumbled upon the Doomsday Stone. It was sticking out of a subway track. Ray Stantz deduced it was buried for ages.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:45-09:48). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Whatever it is, it's been buried for ages." They quickly noticed there was Sumerian written on the stone.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:51). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It's Sumerian." Egon Spengler translated the Sumerian for the others. The inscription was information about the Doomsday Door. It was a doorway into the Nether-Regions and was hidden deep in the Earth only to be opened during the end of the world.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 09:58-10:03). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "According to the stone, at the far end of this tunnel there is a doorway into the Nether-Regions."Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "Knock, Knock" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:04-10:09). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "The doorway was hidden deep in the Earth not to be opened until Doomsday. The end of the world." After the Ghostbusters moved on, a pair of eyes and mouth manifested on the Doomsday Stone and it snickered. Powers and Abilities Other than formally warning interlopers of doomsday through an inscription, the Doomsday Stone is anchored to its position. Trivia *In the first draft of the "Knock, Knock" script: **Ray speculated the Doomsday Stone was drawn up out of the ground by the excess psychic energy in the area.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ray says: "Looks like it came out of the ground all by itself, maybe drawn up by all the excess psychic energy around here." **The stone reminded Ray of a similar manifestation in 1973 in Papua New Guinea.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 16. CPT Holdings, Inc. Ray says: "Yes--saw something just like it back in '73. India? No, New Guinea!" **The language on the Doomsday Stone changes from Sumerian to ancient Egyptian to Greek to Indian to Swedish.Straczynski, J. Michael (2009). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection Volume One Disc Five, "Knock, Knock" Script p. 17. CPT Holdings, Inc. Egon says: "It's Sumerian. I can't read Sumerian. No, now it's--it's ancient Egyptian! But I can't read that, either. Greek! No, can't read that, either. Indian? No. Swedish! No, that's out." Appearances "The Real Ghostbusters" *"Knock, Knock" References Gallery Collages DoomsdayStone01.png|Collage Edit of the Markings of the Doomsday Stone SubwayTunnelinKnockKnockepisodeCollage4.png Primary Canon DoomsdayStone02.jpg DoomsdayStone03.jpg DoomsdayStone04.jpg Category:RGB Characters Category:Corporeal